Illegal and terrorist activities are an ongoing threat at seaports and waterways. While several systems exist for authenticating and determining vessel location within a harbor, waterway or coastal region, methods can be developed to circumvent these systems. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to mitigate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.